


Masturbation Tales

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: In which everyone gets off, even in space





	Masturbation Tales

Lance enjoys laying in bed, slipping his hand along his pants, the only motion his arm as he uses the pressure to get hard. He likes to go commando most nights, likes the feel of the alien fabric, likes the thrill of getting caught, of someone finding out that there’s only a thin layer of fabric concealing himself. 

Lance loves wearing the robe to breakfast, loves slipping one hand down and rubbing until he’s so hard and achey with need and the front of his pants are soaked through. 

He loves sitting in Blue after missions and rutting against his hand, his comms left open for anyone to potentially call him up, to pull open a video. 

Lance is quiet when he cums. He lets the pleasure show on his face in bed, in Blue, but when he’s at the table Lance only smiles and leans forward. He doesn’t make a sound when he’s alone, too in his head in fantasies of being found out, of the thrill of someone seeing.

* * *

Keith is absurdly, terrifyingly casual and loud. One year in the desert has left him with the habit of whipping out his cock and rubbing one out when he’s bored, when he’s tired, when he’s done training or after a mission or waiting for the call to go to their lions. He forgets that he’s around other people, forgets that he shouldn’t in half the places he does. Within a week everyone on the castle has walked in on him at least twice and become too familiar with the moans and groans and screams as he fingers himself and rubs himself raw. 

Keith likes it slow. A year alone, with nothing to do, left him with far too much time to fill. He’s experimented a lot, in the past, in his free time. Keith knows what he likes, knows how to make it fast, knows how to make it last. His favorite thing to do is to edge himself, sometimes several times at once, sometimes drawn out over the day, once over a week, avoiding cumming until he’s crying and can’t hold back and cums so hard he passes out. 

* * *

Pidge does it fast and hard and messy, although she wishes it were slower and longer and harder. She goes into the shower early in the day, letting herself get as messy as she likes and letting the water wash away the mess. She loves to get messy, wishes she could stay that way all day, the lingering chill reminding her of the pleasure she’d gotten earlier and building up to a night spent in bed a dripping mess. 

Mostly, PIdge wishes she had the time to take her time. She wants to get so wet she’s left her panties dripping and her clit so sensitive every move she makes sends shivers of pleasure racing along her skin. 

* * *

Hunk is methodical when he does it, and loves overstimulation. He keeps small and large vibes on his person and loves to tease himself by having them turn on randomly. He built his own fucking machine and Hunk’s favorite thing is to let it pump into him and keep going even after he’s come again and again and is sensitive to the point of crying and passing out. 

When he can’t use it, Hunk slips on a vibrating plug that increases in intensity as the day drags on. He likes to sit back and push it deep up against his prostate and bliss out to another orgasm and the pleasing pain as the vibe doesn’t stop. 

* * *

Shiro _loves_ taking a vibe and running it along and down his balls to his hole. He loves the stimulation, loves how good it feels, loves how strong and how much and how far he cums. He loves to have a light touch with the vibe, loves to use the lightness and the sensations to tease himself over the edge. 

The first time he jerks it, Shiro’s careful, with his new arm. He’s in the showers after training and the adrenaline has left him hard, too hard for a cold shower to will away. He slips his hands down, one flesh and the other not, and lets himself marvel at the conflicting sensations. His right hand feels like someone else, feels like someone wearing a glove and groping him in all the best and worst ways. Out of habit he reaches lower, letting the foreign feel of his right hand send little thrills of pleasure racing through him. Shiro reaches his hole, tilts his hand just so to better reache it and—

Shiro almost hears the grinding click of something before his world explodes into pleasure, his hand vibrating with such intensity that he comes immediately, shooting clear across the showers and onto the far wall, well over twenty feet away. Faintly, he registers that he’s on his knees, crying, chest heaving and heart racing from the best and most powerful orgasm he’s ever had.

* * *

Allura ruts onto a pillow in bed, half-asleep, fueled by half-dreamed fantasies of someone crawling into bed while she sleeps and kissing their way down between her legs, kissing and licking her until she’s crying out in her sleep. 

Allura reaches a hand down, pressing the pillow harder against herself as she ruts into it, imagining a tongue dragging itself between her legs, over her lingerie, gasping out a cry of pleasure as she cums. 

Allura smiles sleepily as she falls back into dreams, contented and exhausted and her nerves still tingling with pleasure.

* * *

Lotor makes a show of it, too loud and posed waiting for someone to walk in, daring someone to find him. Lotor loses himself in the pleasure, too much and not enough, wanting a firm hand to yank his hair, to slap him, to choke him. 

Lotor lays back and slides a hand over his neck, squeezing and digging in his claws and gasping at how his cock weeps at the pain, at the danger, at the idea of giving up control to someone else, of putting his life so completely in someone else’s hands. 

Lotor cums before he passes out, back arching so far he’s nearly bent double. He lays there, letting himself be lost to the throes of afterglow, hair splayed out, chest heaving, covered in cum and bruises and scratches so hard they left behind cuts. 

Each lilngering throb of pain leaves an ache of needy pleasure low in his belly, a faint grasp at remembered pleasure. 

* * *

Ulaz enjoys standing as he pleasures himself, enjoys being increasingly public, where anyone and everyone can see, hear, smell what he’s doing. He loves remote vibrators left in him and set to their highest setting, loves to lean against furniture and grind against them.

Most of all, Ulaz loves to sit beside his love and slip out his cock in a crowded room and slowly, agonizingly, rub himself to completion and lick his hands clean. He loves to whisper and beg and cry out every pleasurable feeling he can drag out of himself, oves to cum to the sight of his love’s panicked, harried, possessive expressions. 

* * *

Thace enjoys to pleasure himself where he can, when he can. He slips away and to quiet, secluded ares where he won’t be found, and bends double. 

Thace has never and will never use his hands to get off, has always and will always take his cock into his mouth, will sit there, lay there, feeling his cock harden against his tongue, feeling it soften, loving to curl his tongue around it and pump it when he’s feeling lazy, deepthroating himself and swallowing his own moans of pleasure when he’s not. He loves to prolong it for as long as possible, edging himself. Thace enjoys dragging his teeth along the skin of his balls, pulling them one after the other into his mouth. 

He swallows and keeps suckling after he cums, humming and moaning as he warms his cock, overstimulating himself into a second orgasm. 

* * *

Antok spends days edging himself, avoiding going over the edge as long as possible. He goes slow, wrapping his tail around the base to keep himself from coming when he doesn’t want to, and only finally cums when it becomes too much, staining his bed and the wall and parts of the ceiling, marking it all with his cum. 

Antok loves a good orgasm, and loves even more a good huge cumshot. 

* * *

Regris likes to multitask, busying himself while his tail slips around and into his suit, poking and dragging and rubbing at himself until he’s barely concentrating on the task at hand, too distracted by the building pleasure to do anything more than bend over the console, panting as he cums to the ministrations of his tail. 

Regris coughs, licking his tail clean of any evidence before returning to work


End file.
